


Burnt Heart

by morgansoul



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers to Enemies to Lovers, I'm ignoring Fate's ending because I need farah alive for this, Not Canon Compliant, and they were ROOMMATES, lunrah, past relationship, they will be close to death a couple of times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgansoul/pseuds/morgansoul
Summary: Leaving Alfea's barriers was forbidden for a reason, not because of the sheer pleasure of teachers to see their students spend the whole course locked up in school, only studying and celebrating parties they often pretended to be unaware of... But some students are more keen to ignore rules than others, aren't they? And what will happen when the time for the consequences arrive? Will they all be ready to face them?
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Luna of Solaria, minor Stella/Bloom
Comments: 50
Kudos: 75





	1. The light in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I was procrastinating a lot and taking a break, but a conversation with Bergi and Myriam about this ship hyped me and I had to rush this story in order to have it out of my mind as soon as possible (I need to focus in about 7 others I have half written), besides, [Mia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_full_of_magic) always manages to increase that hype all the time. I also want to thank one of my rp partners and all the people who inspire me. And yeah, I'll shut up now, just the side note.
> 
> Side note: please, if you don't like the ship, I get it, it's okay not to like something, but there's no need to be mean to the people who do ship it and put effort in trying to create things about them. If you don't like it, just don't read or don't look, but don't comment saying things and let the people who ship and like the pairing enjoy it <3
> 
> Now I will stfu and let you read, here it is and I hope you enjoy it!!

Leaving Alfea's barriers was forbidden for a reason, not because of the sheer pleasure of teachers to see their students spend the whole course locked up in school, only studying and celebrating parties they often pretended to be unaware of. However, every year some students decided to skip school rules and get out of the barrier in order to walk through the forest, open portals that weren't supposed to have the ability to open until the last year, or just skip ten other academy rules regarding drug and alcohol use. But this year everything was difficult, and they all were more than aware of how dangerous and real their threats were.

But that night, the headmistress was too distracted to perceive the slight disturbance in the barriers that indicated the departure of a group of students. She was sitting on the highest roof of the school, her legs dangling over the edge and suspended in the air, her eyes were fixed on the dying moon, soon to be gone of the sky, while her head was more and more full of thoughts about what had been happening during those last few weeks. That same afternoon, Farah had been talking to Ben about how delicate her relationship with Luna had become since the princess of Solaria had escaped to return to Alfea without warning her mother. The first year Stella had spent in Alfea, Luna had stated she trusted Farah to protect her daughter and teach her to master both her light and other types of magic; yet, over the months, Stella's lack of progress had resented the director's already tense relationship with the queen... If only Farah knew why Luna couldn't trust her to be able to protect Stella anymore.

"I do trust your abilities to protect her, Farah," Luna wore the heels in one of her hands, so she advanced barefoot on the roof to sit on the edge. The queen put her heels aside and passed her legs over the edge of the school’s roof, without even looking at the woman she had sat next to. The portal continued to close behind their backs still, producing a soft golden glow behind them.

"Reading someone else's mind when you stalk them from the dark is rude, Luna," the headmistress snorted, but did not turn to look at the dark-haired woman. She wasn’t mad, but she wouldn’t be using her titles since they were the two of them alone.

"Well, then you should consider lowering the volume of your thoughts, you're thinking too loud," the woman rolled her eyes, and let the silence settle between the two of them for several minutes, only interrupted by the wind’s howl and the pleasant sounds it created as it passed through the trees. It was chilly, but not enough to be freezing and there wasn’t even one single cloud on the sky.

"Why?" Farah was sure she didn't need to ask aloud, since Luna would have no difficulty hearing her thoughts even without pretending. The bond that had once existed between them never disappeared —and they both had tried harder to make it die—, so even without being born a mind fairy, like her, the queen had no difficulty reading her, "and why have you been so distant?"

"Because I don't want her to end up like me. I don’t want her heart broken and her wounds bleeding," she said it or not, the answer appeared in her mind before she could bury it and prevent Farah from perceiving the truth, so the only thing that could save her pride was to recognize it aloud and pretend it was her only intention. She didn’t answer her last question, they both knew the reason.

"However, you behave with her just as your mother behaved with you," when she realized what words had just let her mind, Farah turned her head to look at Luna, appreciating the sudden tension in the woman's body at the mention of the former queen of Solaria; the woman was a great actress and a master illusionist, but there were certain topics that made all her skill disappear. Farah had repented of her own words as soon as she had uttered them, she knew they were not true, but she had not been able to avoid them.

"I'm not a psychopath who tortures her daughter for fun or sends murderers to kill her almost daily," Luna's tone of voice was sharp, cold, and full of hate. And despite the fact that Farah was sure the queen had swallowed some curses, she felt awfully bad.

The headmistress extended her left hand to take one of Luna's hands, forcing her to relax and open it, so that she could intertwine her fingers with hers. There were very few times that the queen reacted in that way and closed completely, but when that happened, there were only three things that could calm her down: a caress, a hug and a kiss; in that order, depending on the complexity of the situation and only if it was Farah who carried out such actions. That was the main reason both women tended to avoid ending up alone… They were just unable to withdraw on time and things always ended up being more complicated every time.

While Luna relaxed her hand so Farah could grab her and stroke its back with her thumb, the headmistress soon pulled her gently and used her other arm to surround her body, emitting a small sigh noticing how the queen hid her face against her shoulder. She had gone too far this time, she had definitely screwed up and she shouldn't have talked about that. The headmistress of Alfea was the only person close enough to Luna to know the reality she hid behind the different walls she had built around her; a reality about Luna that could never see the and one that the queen was not yet able to deal with… They had both done a great deal to preserve Solaria’s reputation… Maybe it had been too much. Farah knew that the queen was trying to do it the best way she could with her daughter, especially given her past, but that didn't mean Luna was doing well or that the way she treated her daughter was justified.

"I know you're not like her, and I'm sorry to have said it, but I don't agree with the way you act with Stella, you demand too much from her and you don't give her time to heal her wounds. You never praise her or tell her how proud you are about all she’s doing… You need to relax your control freak grip for a while, Luna," Farah held her breath when she felt the other woman's body strained, but when nothing happened, she kept talking. Yes, Luna was a bitch sometimes, but she better than anyone knew Farah was right. "Stella is just a girl who wants to live her own life far from the palace, learn new things and make her own mistakes, just like us at her age... Would you really punish Stella if I found her smoking weed in the greenhouse with Terra, Bloom, Aisha and Musa?"

"Of course I would! Farah, for fuck’s sake! That's incredibly inappropriate for a princess," growled the chestnut, without raising her head.

"Says the princess who taught me how to roll a joint and smoke... Rose was always proud oh her achievement with you," Farah raised one of her eyebrows, "and what about finding her _busy_ with Bloom in one of the corridors, baths, or the East Wing?"

"I'd punish her for life for getting caught. She has to keep up appearances, by the gods," Luna tilted her head only for the woman to see her rolling her eyes, "we were much more discreet back in our days, Rosalind never saw us together".

Farah was only half surprised about the fact that Luna already knew about Stella’s preference for women, even if she liked both girls and boys, but something told her the teenager hadn’t told her mother and it was just too obvious for the queen.

"That time, when we were in third year and she entered the barn," Farah curved her lips into a mocking half-smile, making the other woman roll her eyes again.

"You're an idiot, Dowling".

"What in your language means I'm right, my dear princess," she didn’t correct herself, and neither did Luna, for they both knew it wasn’t a mistake. With a slow movement, the blonde raised her hand to place a lock of hair behind Luna's ear in a gentle, soft motion. It was the only one who had managed to escape the woman's bun. "Have you ever told her you love her?"

Silence was the only response Farah got for nearly five minutes.

"I can't do that," Luna whispered with quiet voice.

"Why? She's your daughter, it's logic that you love her".

Luna leaned back to separate from Farah and stared at the firmament, finding the Polar Star immediately. Stella Polaris, the guide in the middle of the sea of darkness that was the night's embrace, despite the other little stars or the moon herself. The answer to Farah's question left her lips before she could help it.

"You better than anyone know what happens with the people I love, Farah," Luna closed her eyes, and breathed slowly one time; she needed to regain her poise, her breaking voice wouldn’t do her any good, "and I can’t lose Stella, not the way I lost you".

"You'll lose her if you don't let her get closer to you and know what you really feel," the headmistress had also turned her head and stared at the forest instead. The sky had too many memories she couldn’t revisit with Luna by her side, not when they still hurt as hell. Farah frowned upon to see a small light shine in the middle of the forest. "What the hell? Luna..." 

"Give me a moment, at night it is much harder," it wasn’t the night, just her feelings, but she had more than enough trying not to think about the other woman perceiving them. The queen closed her eyes, and took Farah's hand; when her eyelids opened, the queen's irises glowed white with golden hues and, in a matter of a flicker, both were at the exact point where they had seen the light in the forest.

When you control the light, you control what people see, yes, but also the energy contained in this element and all its characteristics. When you know the light, when you control it and find a balance between it and its energy, between light and darkness, turning into light is not that complex, so adopting its characteristics only requires concentration, enough light and an incredible amount of power and control. That was the reason why traveling at 300,000 km/s was a skill that very few light fairies had managed to develop since the last centuries and that was only possible for those born within the element itself.

Of course, seeing the queen of Solaria barefoot appear, holding Alfea's director by the hand, out of nowhere, in the middle of the dark forest, was not exactly what the group of students with their backs glued to one of the larger trees, while casting spells on the burned ones expected that night. Several of the creatures laid on the ground, writhing after different attacks, but at least four of them stalked the students. Farah was able to recognize Bloom, Musa, Aisha and Terra instantly, but where was Stella? Had she stayed in the suite when all her friends had decided to go out and put their lives in danger? It didn't sound like something the princess would do.

"Take care of those on the right, I'll take care of those on the left," Luna's voice pulled Farah out of her thoughts. The headmistress nodded and focused, adopting a combat position.

The students were doing the work of the specialists at the time, distracting the creatures and attracting their attention, making it much easier for the two adults to find the magical centers of each of the burned ones and rip them off. From their appearance until the four creatures were dead, only fifty seconds had passed; that was definitely the best record any team could ever have, but, after all, Farah and Luna were always Alfea's best duo and they never needed specialists, nor anyone's help to beat the shit out of everyone who they had to fight. The problem had always been that Rosalind refused to let them work together, to allow Luna to even think about the possibility of stepping on the battlefield; she was a princess to be queen, she couldn’t put herself in danger.

The eyes of the two women were still shining, their breasts going up and down rapidly because of the amount of magic and emotions that both had channeled in such a short time, but fortunately the threat had disappeared. While Luna was in charge of finishing off the wounded burned ones, Farah placed her arms in jugs and watched her pupils in complete seriousness, furious and worried.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

None of the teenagers said anything, however, Bloom was the first to turn around in order to crouch down and check the status of the fifth student who was very much present and who had gone unnoticed by the two women at first. The redhead turned to look at Farah, alarmed.

"Her wounds are not healing, why...? Headmistress! Behind you!" Bloom shouted the last words, but Farah didn't have time to react or do anything about it. She couldn't even close her eyes when the body hit her, causing her to fall to the ground with a violent and sudden blow. Farah felt as if something had hit her hard enough to break some bone and tear her skin, but she wished that wasn’t what had really happened.

Farah could feel the warm breath in her neck, but this one did not have an acrid and heavy smell. No, in fact, the headmistress could smell the coffee and soft spiced and ebony-scented perfume that characterized the queen of Solaria and which would make her recognize the woman with her eyes closed; so, her muscles instantly relaxed, despite having the woman on top of her, almost crushing her. Farah closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking a moment to check that she had no scratch beyond the blow.

"Didn't you learn that you can't let your guard down once outside the barrier, Dowling?" The words were whispered against her ear in a concerned tone, before the queen began to retreat carefully and making her voice neutral once again, "are you alright? Did it touch you?"

"I don't have a single scratch," Farah opened her eyes and started to get up with a little smile on her lips, "thank you for saving me, your majesty, I guess I owe you one. Did it hurt you?"

"Mom?" Stella's voice was little more than a whining, but it was enough to attract all of her parent's attention.

"I'm perfectly fine," the queen said, before standing up and running to her daughter, no matter if she was barefoot in the woods, or just lying to Farah about the scratch on her hip, —which was luckily hidden by the dark jacket of her suit—, no, she had her priorities defined, even if she would never tell anyone. Luna dropped to her knees next to Stella and took her face between both her hands with great care, thus checking her temperature and eyes, " Stella Polaris of Solaria, what on the Otherworld happened?"


	2. The darkness in the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and feedback are so amazing, omg!!! Thank you all for your support and for taking the time to say something, you're the best <3

"Your majesty... We... The burned one... I think it's the one who attacked headmistress Dowling," Aisha babbled, though Luna didn't even turn around to look at her.

"Stella?" The queen created a small light that stood above her daughter's head, so that it would be easier to appreciate the state in which the young woman was. Luna's jaw tightened almost instantly, as the image she contemplated was more than enough to cause her shielded heart to break into a thousand pieces.

Farah approached them, her face contorted in a grimace of concern at her student's condition. How could she have end up like this? They needed Zanbaq and they needed it now.

Stella's garments were torn in different areas, the biggest scratch was located at thigh height and kept bleeding, even though Bloom tried to cover it with both hands to stop the bleeding. The next worrying wound was at the height of the princess's ribs, too close to the heart to offer enough reaction time to the group of fairies. Farah knelt next to Luna and tried to channel her powers, bending the water on Stella’s blood to keep the poison at bay, although that solution would be temporary and would buy them only a few minutes, half an hour, if they were lucky.

"We need Ben," the queen's tone was freezing, so no one but Farah reacted to her words.

Musa changed the weight of her body from one leg to another, while Terra rummaged through the pockets of her jacket.

"It will take him too long to get here," the headmistress' eyes shone with a bluish white color, and her breathing was stirring more and more, "we need a portal, I don't think it's safe for you to take her home in this state," Farah didn't look at the queen, but they both knew she didn't mean Stella's wounds, but the woman's nervous and emotional state.

Finally, Terra removed from one of the pockets a vial with a yellowish liquid, which she soon offered to the headmistress. Her hands trembled slightly, though her expression did not give away any fear. This time it wasn't a specialist, a soldier trained to die in battle, this time she was one of her best friends, so she was worried… Not scared, just worried.

Farah took the vial and gave the queen a quick look. Luna let Stella's face go and passed one of her arms under her back, while using the other to surround her waist, making sure to block out any possible movement the young woman might make in the next few seconds. It wasn't the first time the queen of Solaria had to hold someone important to her while someone else was using Zanbaq in an attempt to get her more time, so Luna’s each and every movements were perfectly measured so as not to further harm her daughter. Stella's eyes only retained the initial blue of the iris, as the white had been replaced by black and the pupils were much more dilated than usual. Farah waited until the woman nodded and then uncorked the vial, holding the blonde's chin with one hand to keep her mouth open and emptying the contents of the jar between her lips.

While Stella swallowed the liquid, her body began to convulse violently, Luna's arms around it being the only thing that prevented the princess from hurting herself. Several whinings left the young woman's throat, but all were reduced to gentle sobs once the infection began to give way and stay under controlled limits. The wound was too close to the heart, not to mention the bleeding cut of the thigh, so that didn't give them too much time to act; besides, they couldn't leave the forest and risk losing track of the burn. The students looked at the scene in silence and discomfort, reflecting different levels of concern and anguish in their faces; they knew that the situation was their fault and, if that wasn’t enough, headmistress Dowling could have died only because she had gone there to help them, had it not been for Luna's quick reaction.

"Terra, call your father and tell him to go to your suite with the medical kit," Farah turned, keeping the empty jar in her pocket. Terra nodded and obeyed her orders instantly. Luna slowly let Stella go and took off her suit jacket to make a tourniquet to the princess' thigh. How was it possible that no one had done it yet? They had had about five minutes to do so and they had not even blinked, what kind of education did those girls receive. Once the blood stopped flowing out of the princess leg, the woman stood up, letting Farah continue to speak, "Aisha and Musa, help Bloom carry Stella, I'll open a portal for you to take her directly to her bed. Your majesty..."

"I will follow the trail from the burned one who has escaped, when you arrive to Alfea send a team to back me up," the queen's eyes shone for a moment, followed by the appearance of a bright light that covered her figure and which, when it disappeared, gave way to a combat suit that perfectly suited her body and hugged her curves in all the perfect places. "Call the palace and tell them you're in charge".

"Luna, no..." No one better than Farah knew what that meant and no matter how much she had tried to bury her feelings, the simple thought that the queen would not think of coming back alive felt as if the world fell on top of her.

But Luna raised her hand and a portal that directly linked to Stella's room in Alfea appeared next to Terra and Musa, startled them.

"We don't have time and I'm not going to let my daughter die," her expression was harsh, but at the time there were at least two people who were fully aware of the feelings she was trying so hard to bury, "Aisha, make sure headmistress Dowling follows my orders".

"Yes, your majesty," she bowed her head, daring not to look at the woman, as she helped Musa and Bloom carry Stella.

Farah, on the other hand, waited for the students to have crossed the portal and took Luna’s offered had to be helped to stand up. Her gaze was stern, but her eyes showed much more than she would like to acknowledge. Luna squeezed her hand, but she did not allow her expression to give away the pain that the wound on her hip was causing her, sketching a small smile instead.

"I can't let you go alone".

"Then I'm glad I didn't ask you," the queen gave a second squeeze to the woman's hand, "do as I told you, and don't let Stella die until I’ve killed the burned one".

"Luna..."

"You’ve always been great doing what you were told, Farah," the queen smile turned into a smirk, even if it had only been a whispered sentence.

"We are not in bed, Luna, it’s your life at stake!" Muttered the blonde, angry.

"Neither we are when we are in your office, now go and do what I’ve told you. I am not losing my daughter".

"Luna…"

The queen looked over the principal's shoulder. Anything she wanted to tell her, wouldn't abandon her lips if there was even one person present besides the two of them, so that was a lost battle and the worst time to talk about whatever had been going on with each other for almost thirty years, since that day. With a trembling sigh, Farah nodded and turned around to walk to the portal.

* * *

  
  


When the portal closed behind Farah, Ben was already in the room tending to the wounds of Stella, who held Bloom's hand as if that was the princess' only link to the world of the living. Perhaps it was, the headmistress thought, as she looked away from the couple to check the status of Musa, Terra and Aisha with a quick glance. However, when Farah's eyes met those of the third fairy, she raised an eyebrow, reminding her of what Luna had said ' _Aisha, make sure headmistress Dowling follows my orders_ ,' of fucking course. Bloody hot idiot.

Principal Dowling pulled out her own phone, as she left Stella's room and went into the suite's common room. She began to bark orders as soon as the poor soldier on duty picked up the phone, giving only the strictly necessary details. The contact lasted just over two minutes, but when Farah hung up, Ben was leaning against the wall by the door of the princess' room, looking in her direction with a worried face. The blonde closed her eyes and sighed, before walking towards him.

"How bad is it?"

"She's lost a lot of blood and I can't close her wounds until the burned one is dead..." The man whispered.

"How bad is it?"

"Three hours at most, she has a wound on the ribs, too close to her heart," Ben scratched his neck with concern, "have you been hurt? Have you told Luna?"

"No, I haven't been touched," she sighed, "the queen is aware and is already after the burned one," Farah leaned on the door frame, looking into the room, next to her friend.

She shouldn't be there, she should be with Luna, chasing the creature and covering her back, she should... Farah turned her head towards Ben when she felt his hand on her shoulder, then she forced herself to relax her own posture.

Almost as if they had heard the word vulnerability swinging in the air, someone entered the Winx Suite, opening the doors abruptly and without caring too much, making enough noise to attract the attention of everyone present in the suite and interrupt the conversation in whispers that Bloom and Stella kept inside the princess’ room. The man wore an electric blue tie suit, wearing a white shirt and a dark blue tie, matching his shoes; hooked on the jacket pocket, the man wore a pin with a crown, accompanied by a pair of medals. His hair was ashy black, his eyes were so dark brown that they almost looked black, and he surpassed both Farah and Ben by several centimeters in height. Behind him were two other men, these in black suits, dark sunglasses and a earpiece. The man with dark hair advanced into the room, his expression hard and furious, as he headed straight for the headmistress.

"King Radius, what brings you to Alfea?" She stood right in the middle of the room’s door, giving no option to the man to go inside.

"Where's my wife? I don't have to waste my time talking to ordinary fairies like you," the man twisted his lips, displeased with the prospect of having to do such a thing.

"The queen is not in the school," Farah said, calmly, ignoring what seemed like an increase in the man's anger. Aisha, Terra and Musa, on the other hand, stared at the man with different expressions of displeasure and shock; they were all aware of how bad Luna had always been as a mother to Stella, but they expected much better behavior from her father, "is there anything we can do for you?"

"It would be nice if you explained to me why the hell you're giving orders to my army or why my daughter is hurt," Radius stepped forward, willing to foresate the director by force, if necessary.

"Your majesty, if you would relax..."

"Do not dare to speak in my presence, Harvey," the king didn't even look at him, his eyes fixed on Farah. In the other side of the room, Musa had to hold Terra in order to avoid a direct attack to the man, "you’re even more ordinary than her".

"The girls were attacked by a group of burned ones outside the barrier, the queen is following the one who wounded the princess and she ordered me to send a team to help her. She has left me in charge," the headmistress' hazel eyes did not abandon the man's dark, defiant orbs.

"You have no right to be in charge, fairy, not even as Luna's last will," the man growled, his lips twisted with contempt.

"No team will move until I order it, and at the moment I don't see any need to do so," Radius leaned forward, "if Luna wants to have something done by anyone but her, tell her to let me know first next time".

It was at that moment that the headmistress realized two things at the same time.

The first was that Radius planned to let Luna die alone in the middle of the forest, if that meant he did not have to share the throne and be subjugated to the power of his wife —Solaria was a matriarchal society, so his wife would always be above him in which related power and status; not to mention that, as soon as his daughter was of legal age, she too would be in a higher position than the king's— but would he be able to sacrifice Stella too for it? Farah was beginning to suspect that he did and she wasn’t willing to let such a thing happen.

The second thing she realized was that to fulfill her promise to keep Stella alive until the burned one died, Farah would have to do exactly what Luna had told her to: call to the palace and tell them she was in charge until the queen returned. Taking on this responsibility, however, required the revelation of certain truths that both the headmistress and the monarch herself had kept hidden and buried for too long. The delicate balance was starting to get inclined to one side.

With a deep sigh, Farah made the decision and, raising her chin defiantly, she hardened her tone and surrounded her voice with ice.

"In that case, Radius, I'm afraid I have to resort to clause 23 of your bridal contract," as the words left the headmistress' lips one by one, the color disappeared from the king's skin, until he was pale and light, "because you read the fine print, didn't you?"

Farah suppressed a smug smile upon seeing the reaction, enjoying watching Radius take a couple of steps back, almost trembling at the possibility that statement meant to his past, present and future. Why did Farah mention that now? What did she know? What had Luna done?

"Of course I read the fine print, I'm not stupid," the king's voice sounded more water than it'd done before, "do you really think a stupid clause is going to make you right about something?"

"Oh, but Radius, I don't need to be right," the headmistress smiled kindly, ignoring the confused expression of the rest of people standing in the room.

"What is the clause 23 of a bridal contract?" Stella's voice sounded weak behind Farah's back, but it was audible enough to draw attention and interrupt the conversation.

"The clause 23 of an Otherworld royalty bridal contract stipulates that only the first marriage of a royalty member is valid to the society and that unless it is voluntarily and freely annulled by both parties, no union that succeeds it will have any validity in any realm, be it legal, emotional or economical… And there’s also a myth about bonds and weird things," explained Aisha, still too confused as to why headmistress Dowling had said something like that. Was she implying that King Radius had been married before marrying Queen Luna and that he still was? If that were the case, then Stella would never be the rightful heir of Solaria.

"Therefore, Radius of the house Tenebris, you have no right to the crown of Solaria and, therefore, you have no authority to command the military teams of the kingdom. You can deliver your crown and jewelry throughout the week, now," Farah turned to look at the two bodyguards, "I want that military team in the woods in less than an hour".

"Y-you... It is not possible," the king was hysterical, on the verge of a nervous attack. He'd rather die than let go of what rightfully belonged to him, "you can't do this to me! You have no proof! It's just your word! I'll have you beheaded for this, Farah Dowling! And I’m going to kill that bitch!"

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add the major character death warning? Ooooooop---


End file.
